The subject of the present invention is a quick coupling for connecting hoses carrying a pressurized fluid.
Quick couplings consisting of a female part into which a male part can be inserted are known in the prior art.
Because of the high pressures which may even reach some 100 bar in the hoses to be coupled together, it has sometimes happened in the past that while the quick couplings are being connected up, the annular seals inside the couplings come into direct contact, in the course of the coupling process, with the hydraulic fluid, which is at high pressure. As a consequence the O ring, particularly that inside the male coupling, will come into contact with a very violent flow of oil. This wears or damages the seal and leads to leaks of oil after the coupling has been put together.